


Everything it's good with you

by EsquirolEspacial



Series: Ways to get to you [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, but brian is learning, cuties worrying, engineer deaky, soft, they don't know how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsquirolEspacial/pseuds/EsquirolEspacial
Summary: “What are you fixing?”“A radio; the motherboard it’s damaged but I can’t find the error.”“I know you will resolve it, you’re pretty smart, Deaks.”John blushed and they drank their teas in soft silence.“I really enjoy spending time with you.”“You do?”





	Everything it's good with you

“You shouldn’t work so much.”  
John didn’t look up when Brian put a cup of tea in front of him.  
“I think I asked for coffee.”  
Brian sighed  
“Coffee will not give you energy, Deaky. But sleep will.”  
“I need to finish this.”  
“How many hours have you been trying to fix whatever the hell is that?”  
“It’s a motherboard and I need the money of the repair so I can buy you a ring.”  
Brian smiled at the joke and blushed a little; the joke was a little too sassy even for someone like John.  
“Nothing too fancy, I’m a simple man.”  
“Understood.”  
“You’re up since nine, it’s eleven p.m. go to sleep Deaky.”  
John didn’t answer and started melting lead with the soldering iron.  
“Did you even eat? You’re still in your pajamas.”  
Still no answer.  
“John”  
The aforementioned lowered the soldering iron and looked at the guitarist; his gaze was poisonous and Brian could swear that hell started at Deaky’s eyes.  
“If you don’t shut up” His voice was calm but firm. “I promise to you and all the gods that I will shove my fist down to your throat until you choke.” Brian shuddered and mumbled a weak “okay”. He sat down besides John and sipped slowly his tea.  
“Let’s make a deal, John.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’ll let you work, but at least let’s have tea together.”  
John sighed and downed his tools, the guitarist sweared that the soldering iron and multimeter were welded in John’s hands, that were red and numb.  
“Fine.” John laced his fingers in the cup, feeling the warm that emanated from it.  
“What are you fixing?”  
“A radio; the motherboard it’s damaged but I can’t find the error.”  
“I know you will resolve it, you’re pretty smart, Deaks.”  
John blushed and they drank their teas in a soft silence.  
“I really enjoy spending time with you.”  
“You do?”  
John glanced at Brian, and turned his body to face him.  
“Of course, and with Fred and Roge. But with you my mental state remains sane, even when you act stubborn.”   
“So I’m like...your favorite?”  
“I don’t have favorites!”  
And oh! here it comes, that blessed smile that make Brian’s heart emanate warm to all his body and fill him with energy; a energy targeted to protect and make sure John will never get hurt while he take care of him.  
John get closer to Brian and he mimicked the action.  
“I think I need something in exchange for my silence.”  
“Silence about what?”  
“Me being your favorite.”  
“I didn’t..”  
“Yes you did.”  
John gaze was mischievous and playful; Brian knew that he needed to think something quick before John ate him in a bite.   
“Fine, uhm, what about a night out? just me and you, whatever you like: dinner, movie, bar or even museum.”  
“Movie.”  
“Then dinner?”  
“Only the movie, I don’t want to burn all my dates with you in just a night.”  
Brian’s heart skipped a beat when John used the word “date”. Was he being serious or it was sarcasm?  
“It’s a deal, Brian?” John extended his hand.  
“Sure, of course.” Brian took the bassist’s hand, treasuring the form of John’s hand into his own hand.  
“Hey guys!” Roger entered the front door and greeted them.  
“Hey, you’re early. What happened?” Asked Brian and Roger made a face of disgust.  
“Let me make a cup of tea and I will tell you.”   
Brian and John shared a surprised look, while Roger rushed the preparation of the tea and finally, seated in front of his friends.  
“So” started Roger. “Everything was amazing with this girls, we went to her favorite bar, had drinks and even kissed two or three times.”  
Brian and John nodded, curious of what happened to the drummer.  
“So, we went to her flat and outside it was her boyfriend. In my defense I didn’t know that.”  
“And then?” asked Brian  
“This lad tried to hit me, so I had to run like ten blocks.”  
“Are you okay?”  
The drummer shrugged.  
“Yeah” Roger drank his tea in one gulp. “Is Freddie awake?”  
“I don’t know, he was working in some illustrations.” Answered John. Roger got up and wished a goodnight to his friends, before heading to Freddie’s room.  
“Freddie! You will not believe what!”  
“What it’s, dear?” Roger closed the bedroom door and dropped on Freddie’s bed by his side.  
John and Brian drank the remains of the lukewarm tea; the guitarist washed the cups and stand behind John’s back running his fingers through the bassist scalp and down to his lustrous locks.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Trying to make you sleepy.”  
“I will just finish this and I will go to sleep. Promise.”  
Brian continued to stroke John’s hair for a few moments before mumbling a goodnight and went to his bedroom.  
There, he couldn’t sleep; the light from the kitchen was still on and it was sure the youngest man was exhausting himself. Sleep came to Brian in short periods that he fought with his worry.  
He decided to get up and force John to go to bed, even if that mean drag him across the flat. Brian peeked from his door and ran at the sight of John’s head dropped at the table; with relieved he checked that his friend was overcome with fatigue, snoozing surrounded by his tools.  
Carefully, Brian carried him in his arms; John’s body was light and warm, and he snuggled against Brian.  
The guitarist felt intoxicated havig John so close to him, so vulnerable. And he also felt vulnerable, he feel like the skin of his body has been peeled, revealing his true feelings, his accelerated pulse, his burning blood.  
He could stay like that forever, cradling John in his arms, his feelings for him exposed and the uncertainty of where this it’s going to lead him.  
He sighed, resigned that in this moment was impossible to stay like this. He walked carefully to not wake John, and lie him on his bed admiring his face showered with the yellow light of his lamp.  
Brian hesitated for a moment for a moment but gave up and planted a chaste kiss on John’s forehead.  
Brian headed to his bedroom and fell asleep, dreaming of a uncertain future beside Deaky.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the next work, it took me more time to finish it, I had a terrible week and I feel emotional drained.  
> But, anyway, writing about this two makes me feel a lot better :)  
> I thank you all for the comments and kudos, and please let me know about errors, english it's a little difficult.


End file.
